The present invention relates to a cartridge magazine for cannon mounted in tank turrets, and especially for armored car turrets, comprising tubular containers each for the pickup and feed of one cartridge case, these containers being in parallel to each other and aligned with the bore axis of the cannon barrel. The containers are disposed behind the cannon on an endless track revolving in mutually superposed horizontal planes across the bore axis, and the tubular containers on both of their faces are linked to conveyor chains carried in guide rails by means of a trunnion, and are guided in additional magazine fixed guide rails, of which one is restricted, to an endless-track deflecting section, by means of two pilots attached to each container outside the circular track of this trunnion to the effect of maintaining a constantly positioned rotation of the containers.
With a known construction of this type (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,724,324) both pilots are disposed at equidistant spacings from the trunnion and are located on a container peripheral chordal section, which runs on the train of the horizontal guide rail sections. The result is that on its deflecting point the guide rail must be double-tracked. This requires a type of point control, which interrupts a uniform, vibration-and-breakdown free drive. Ammunition mounting requirements for cross-country type armored vehicles are thus only partly met. Moreover, on the synchronous run-through of the deflection apex of both guide rails, both pilots cannot produce any counter-effective holdup against vertical hits and impact shocks.